Horror of Horror's
by Peeper Stockwell
Summary: Bogg and Jeff omni in the middle of a hurricane only to see that the omni is on auto-matic mode...AGIAN.
1. Chapter 1

As usual, the two voyagers landed hard on the ground. But, before they could even say anything, Jeffrey got picked up by a heavy wind! He scrambled to grab hold on something, while at the same time fighting the rain.

"Boggg!!!" He screamed as his hands finally grabbed hold of a tree. The rain hit his face and he closed his eyes.

"I'm coming, kid!" he heard his friend holler through the wind.

Phineas Bogg fought through the wind and squinted his eyes as he inched his way towards the frightened boy.

In the building nearby, a man was watching the scene through a window. He couldn't understand why a father and son would take a stroll out in this weather! The man grabbed a jacket.

"No, Joseph! They don't concern you!" said the woman, who was obviously veeeery pregnant.

"Marcia, I HAVE to! It's not in my nature to watch someone die, even if I don't know them!" Joseph yanked his arm away from the woman and forced the front door open.

He, too, fought against the forceful wind and rain. It was a category five hurricane and it was very dangerous for anyone to be outside right then.

Joseph came to the stranger and grabbed hold of the man's arm. "I'm here to help!" he hollered.

He knew the man heard him, but also knew the man was solely concentrating on getting to the boy.

After much effort, they reached the frightened boy.

"Jeff, grab on and grab on tight!" the man instructed.

"Bogg, I can't! I'm afraid!"

"Jeff, trust me. Don't think of the rain or wind. Look at me and grab onto my hand!"

Swallowing his fear, the boy quickly grabbed onto the man called Bogg, who wrapped both arms around him.

The three of them struggled to the building. Joseph opened the door and they fell inside.

Joseph pushed the door shut and slid down the floor. They were all soaked to the skin and too exhausted to even think of it.

Phineas Bogg looked over at the man who helped them.

"Thank you, sir, for coming out to help us."

The boy was nestled in Phineas's arms, now feeling safe and sound. Clearly the boy trusted the man well enough to do so.

"You're more than welcome, sir. I'm sure anyone would do the same,"

"Be the way, I'm Phineas Bogg. This is my son, Jeffrey Jones."

The two shook hands and the boy looked up at Joseph with grateful eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Joseph Kinkade and this is my darling wife, Marcia."

For the first time, Phineas had noticed the woman was pregnant. She smiled at him with big puppy eyes.

"I'll go get some warm cloths. Neither of you need to catch a cold!" she said.

"I'll go help you look," Jeffrey said. His whole body still shook from the experience of it all and he needed to walk.

Phineas watched the boy and woman walk away and then turned to Joseph.

"How did you happen to know we were out there, Joseph?" he asked.

"I had been watching from the window, Phineas. I have to admit, I KNOW about Voyagers, and I happen to see you land."

Phineas's eyes grew big. "Why are you here, Joseph? Are you 'stuck' here?"

Joseph smiled.

"That I can answer. I was discharged from Voyagers because of Drake and I chose to come here to Florida. I thought it was the perfect place for Marcia and I."

"Drake got to you, too, huh?"

"You're still Voyaging, Phineas. How did you escape Drake?"

"Susannah found some evidence that showed what Drake had done. He's still around here somewhere, though. Drake is also trying to get rid of Jeff and I, since he and I called Drake's bluff."

Joseph chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure Drake didn't like that at all!"

"He sure didn't. He's been trying to make us pay for it ever since," Phineas sighed. He wasn't sure if it was the weight of his soaked cloths, but he felt awful heavy.

Jeff and Marcia came back with cloths for Phineas. Jeff had all ready changed in jeans and a t-shirt. He had also dried off his hair and had brought a towel for Phineas as well.

"Ahhhh, thanks, kid." Phineas smiled as he took the cloths and towel.

"There's a room down the hall on the right," Joseph told him.

Phineas nodded his thanks and went to change.

During his absence, Jeff and Joseph shared some Voyaging stories. Jeff told Joseph of his first encounter with Phineas.

"THAT must have scared the daylights out of you," Joseph said.

"I actually didn't have a choice in thinking about it, Joe. Course, I think that when Phineas first came through my window, I was kinda scared. My whole body just wouldn't move and I remember him asking me a whole bunch of questions. Questions that just didn't make sense to me,"

"I can imagine. How was your first voyage?"

Jeff smiled. "Kinda fast, really. We didn't actually get a chance to tell each other our names till the third voyage."

At that point, Phineas appeared. Jeff looked up and grinned.

"What's so funny?" Phineas asked, his hands on his hips.

"Not used to seeing you in jeans!"

Phineas smiled. "Like it?"

"Yeah!!! came the answer.

Marcia had set lunch on the table. The four new friends continued talking about voyaging.

"Marcia, how far along are you?" Jeff asked as he bit into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was till then.

"I'm seven months long," she told him.

"Hoping for a boy or girl?"

Marcia shrugged. "As long as the baby's healthy, it doesn't really matter. I just don't want to go into labor during a hurricane!"

Phineas smiled. "Then you can call it Harry!"

Jeffrey moaned. "Bogg!!!"

But, realizing when he had said, the four of them laughed whole heartedly.

"Thank you for that laughter, Phineas. We haven't had that here for quite some time!" Joseph said.

"I'm glad I was able to help with that, even if it WASN'T an intension." Phineas smiled.

Jeffrey chuckled. "Bogg, I love it when it's not an intent!"

Phineas laughed and put an arm around his boy. This had been such a pleasant time, they had forgotten what had happened earlier when they arrived. For the first time, Phineas took his omni off his belt clip.

It was actually a green light! But, if he read Jeffrey right, neither of them wanted to leave Marcia or Joseph quite yet. He had wished that he and Jeffrey had stopped Drake before he had done a lot of harm!

Though it seemed that the couple were happy here, Phineas could see the anger and longing in Joseph's eyes and understood. The younger man seemed to miss voyaging.

"Jeffrey, would you mind coming with me? I need to go upstairs to get something we'll need for the night and I don't want to go alone." Marcia said.

"Sure. Bogg?"  
"Yeah, go ahead, kid. I'll be right here,"

Jeffrey went with Marcia. The building was a hotel and Marcia needed to go to the second floor to her room.

They got the things she needed and headed for the elevator. A big thunder clap came and both of them nearly jumped out of their skin.

Marcia laughed. "My goodness, but that scared me!"

Jeffrey nervously chuckled. "Me, too, Marcia."

"Well, the sooner we get on the elevator, the sooner we'll get back downstairs."

They were half way down when the elevator suddenly stopped! Jeffrey looked over at Marcia.

"Does that happen often?" he asked.

Quietly she shook her dark head, clearly fear in her eyes.

Down on the first floor, the lights went out. Phineas and Joseph found the candles and lit them.

"Oh, no! Marcia and Jeffrey would have been on the elevator!" Joseph gasped.

"Where is it?" Phineas asked, fear creeping in him.

Anything that happened to his boy upset his entire body and mind.

They went towards the elevator landing.

Phineas pounded on the door. "Jeffrey! Can you hear me??!!"

"Bogg! None of the buttons will work!"

"Is Marcia all right?" Joseph wanted to know.

"Yes, she's fine for the moment. I don't like the look on her face, though!"

"Marcia, are you feeling any pain?"

"A few twinges, my love. But, other than that, no."

Phineas looked over at Joseph. Worry was on the man's face and Phineas didn't like it. That must mean that Marcia could go into labor very soon and Jeffrey was there by himself, not knowing what to do.

"Bogg!!" Jeff hollered.

"It's gonna be okay, Jeff. Just stay calm and do what I say, all right?"

"Have you ever delivered a baby before?" Jeff demanded.

"Hey, I delivered a lamb, remember? How much different can this be?" Phineas tried to make a joke out of it, to make it easier on the kid.

Jeffrey sighed and looked at Marcia. She had all ready laid on the floor.

"Okay, kid. Is she laying down?" Phineas asked through the steal doors.

"Yes, she is!"

"Good. You're going to have to lift her dress,"

"Bogg! I can't do that!" came the gasp.

"Jeffrey, you're helping her give birth to a baby. You're not doing anything wrong or morbid. C'mon, now, be brave!"

"Okay, okay. I think I'm ready,"

Phineas instructed Jeffrey through it all through steal doors. He heard Marcia's screams and Jeff's calm voice talking her through it.

"Bogg! I see it! I see the head!!!"

"Great, kid! That's what suppose to happen! Now, grab hold of the head and while Marcia pushes, pull the baby out."

"Oh, gross!" Jeff moaned.

"Jeffrey, you HAVE to do this! You CAN do this!"

Gulping the lump in his throat, Jeffrey wiped the sweat from his brow. He lifted his brown eyes to Marcia's blue ones and they locked.

In a short few minutes, Jeffrey was holding a beautiful baby in his arms. He had never felt so happy in his life!

"It's a boy! Bogg, it's a boy!!!" he shouted.

"Congratulations, kid!"

The doors finally pulled open and Joseph went to his wife's side. She weakly smiled at him.

Proudly, Jeff stood back and leaned against Phineas. Suddenly, Joseph looked at Marcia's blank eyes.

"Marcia! Marcia!" he shouted.

Phineas went to the woman's side. He took her pulse.

"Bogg???" Jeff asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Sadness in his blue eyes, Phineas looked at him "She's gone," the voyager choked.

Tears sprung in Jeff's eyes.

"NO!!!" he cried out. He wanted to run and he didn't care if he ran outside into the raging storm.

Phineas got up and went to Jeff.

"Jeffrey..." was all he could say. The boy buried his head in his chest and wrapped the tiny arms around him.

"Bogg, she was doing all right. She was..."

"I know, kid. I know," Phineas just held the boy tightly.

Joseph looked up at them, tears just falling freely from his eyes.

"Phineas, I want to go back to Voyagers. I can't stay here and with Drake gone, now..."

"You sure,Joseph? You've been here an awful long time,"

Joseph nodded as he stood up.

"Now that Marcia's dead, there's no reason for me to stay here."

"We just can't leave her here," said Jeffrey once he found his voice.

"We won't, Jeffrey. She'll be burried respectfully," Joseph forced a smile.

Jeffrey sighed. He hated funerals and hoped he didn't have to go to this one.

Phineas senced Jeffrey's feelings on the subject.

"If you don't mind, Joseph, Jeff and I won't attend." He voiced.

"I respect that, Phineas." Joseph looked down at Jeff.

"Jeffrey, don't feel that you hurt Marcia in anyway. You did what you had to do and you delivered my Jeffrey."

Hearing what Joseph was calling the baby, Jeff's brown eyes widened.

"Bogg, he called the baby 'Jeffrey'!"

Phineas squeezed the boy's shoulder. "So, now you have a namesake!"

With that, Joseph and baby Jeffrey were gone to Voyager Headquaters, leaving Phineas and Jeffrey alone to deal with their own feelings of sadness and disppears...


	2. Chapter 2

Jeffrey took hold of Bogg's arm. "Bogg, let's get out of here."

"Sure, kid. Any place in particular?"

"No," came the quiet answer.

"Okay, here we go."

So, in a flash, they were gone from the gloomy place filled with sorrow.

They landed—this time, feet first, but in a dark place.

"Bogg?" came Jeff's voice. It sounded frightened as the boy grabbed his arm.

"It's okay, kid. Just stay close to me,"

Jeff didn't say anything, but Bogg could feel the boy's head move in a nod.

"Ouch!" Bogg cried out, as his leg hit a piece of furniture.

"You okay?" Jeff asked worriedly. He loved his father and really didn't want to see his father get hurt in any way.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hit something with this darn knee,"

Jeff let out a sigh of relief. Landing somewhere that they didn't know was one thing, but landing in a dark, cold place was entirely different!

He knew Bogg told him not to be scared, but he couldn't help it. He hated dark places, especailly at night and during a storm.

Jeff felt Bogg's arm go around his shoulders. "We'll be okay, Jeff. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Remember: we're a team."

"Uh, huh." Jeff bravely answered. He felt Bogg patting him on the chest.

"That's my boy. C'mon,"

They started again, inch by inch, trying to find anything that felt like a light or a lamp.

Finally, they found some lamps and Bogg lit the first one. Jeffrey walked around and lit another one and held it in his hand.

"You know, Bogg, I AM kinda tired."

"I was thinking the same thing, kid. Wanna try and find a room upstairs?"

"I'm game if you are,"

Bogg moaned. "Smart kids give me a pain,"

Jeff grinned and followed the taller man upstairs. On the wall there were framed pictures of historical figures.

The voyagers looked at each one, thinking how funny they looked in oil painting!

They got to the first room and Jeff made it his.

"I'll take the room right across the hall. You'll be okay here?" Bogg said in a whisper.

"Bogg?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know. I just felt like I needed to for some reason,"

"Oh, okay." Jeff chuckled.

"You'll be okay here, Jeff?"

"I'll be fine." Jeff assured his friend and father.

But, once he got inside the room alone, he wasn't too sure.

He watched Bogg go to his door and the pirate turned to face him.

"If it makes you feel any better, Jeff, leave the door open. Just remember, I'm right across the hall."

"Right. Night, Bogg."

"Good night, Jeffrey."

With that both men went to bed. Jeff had to admit, as old as the bed looked, it was the sofest bed he'd ever been on! He went to sleep almost emediately.

Across the hall, it was a different story for Phineas Bogg. He didn't want to tell Jeff that they had landed in Transilvania, October 31st. And by the looks of things, it was in 1884. What was scary, even for him, was that this huge house seemed empty almost too quiet.

He was too tired to sleep, so he sat in the old rocker by the window. Bogg put the lantern right by the window. He watched and listened to the rain until it lauled him to sleep.

Bogg didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he heard a knock on his door and knew it was Jeff.

"You okay, kid?"

"I heard some noises and got kinda scared," came the honest answer.

"Wanna watch the rain with me?"

"Sure, if it's okay."

Bogg smiled. "It's more than okay, Jeff. I was getting kinda lonely myself,"

Jeff walked to him and sat on his lap. The boy was thirteen, but he still wasn't too old for this kind of comfort.

Soon, Jeff laid his head on Phineas's chest and they both went back to sleep on the rocker.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Bogg awoke and smiled to himself as he looked down and saw Jeffrey with his head on his chest.

He looked out the window and noticed it was now morning and the sun was as bright as could be. Bogg nudged his partner gently.

"Hey, Jeff. C'mon, buddy, time to wake up."

"Hmmmm??" came the moan. The boy's brown eyes flittered opened and he rubbed the sleepie's out.

"Where are we?" Jeff asked as he slowly got off Bogg's lap.

Bogg stood up and stretched his tired legs. He took a look at Jeff. "I didn't want to tell you last night during the storm and all..."

"Uh, oh. I don't like it when you talk like that,"

Bogg put a reassuring hand on the lad's shoulder. "Nothing to worry about, but we landed in Transilvania, October 31st, 1884."

Jeff's eyes widdened. "Transilvania? Are you serious?"

Bogg sighed and nodded. "I know it's not a good way to start the day, huh?"

Jeff shrugged. "Well, it's okay. Thanks for not telling me last night! I would have had the creeps!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I didn't tell ya,"

As the two travelers gathered themselves together, they looked around the old house.

"Kinda looks like a mansion," Jeff said as they climbed down the stairs.

Bogg could only nod. Something about this house reminded him of his childhood. He couldn't place it, but he was certain he had seen this house before.

"This place needs some air, don't ya think, kid?" the priate walked to the entrance door and opened it. A cool breeze came in the house and it made the boys shiver. Jeff looked outside and saw the snow drifts. As the cold wind blew the snow, he was glad to be inside.

He noticed Bogg had walked towards another room and decided to follow the priate since he wasn't quite ready to be alone.

"Looks like another entertainment area," Bogg informed him.

The room was decorated Victorian style. Bogg deduced that a woman must have decorated it for the colors were matched nicely. Though the colors were mostly red and yellow, the room seemed inviting enough.

"Bogg, do you smell something?" Jeff's voice came.

The aroma of food came to his nostrials and they followed the smell to the kitchen. But, to their surprise, there was noone in there!

Bogg heard a male's voice calling him. "Kid, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone just called me,"

Jeff shook his head. "Nope, I didn't hear anything."

"Well, I did. You stay put while I go check it out,"

"Bogg.."

"Stay put," Bogg said firmly and left the kitchen.

Sighing, Jeff looked in the outdated refrigerator and found some----soda?? In 1884?? That was weird.

Nonetheless, he grabbed the can and popped it open. The icey cold drink seemed to have bit back at him as the liquid ran down his throat.He looked around once again and wished Bogg would hurry back. He hated being left alone in a strange place.

Finally, Bogg reentered the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face.

"I could've sworn I heard someone call me. But, there's absolutely noone here."

"Maybe just your imagination, Bogg. Remember, it's been a long couple of days and we've just woken up."

"True. I see you've found something to drink," Bogg smiled.

"Yep. There's even something in there for you, I think."

"Really?"

Bogg looked in the fridge and found a glass of papaya juice. He took the glass and drank it gladly.

"Ahhhh, now THAT'S a drink!" Bogg said with a smile.

"Wonder how our drinks got in there?"Jeff wondered outloud.

"Beats me, kid. Have you seen anyone in here?"

Jeff shook his head.

"No. You?"

"Nope. Let's just stay close together. This place is getting way too creepy," Bogg used Jeffrey's favorite word to describe scary places.

"I'm not gonna argue with you there!"

Finding the food, the boy's ate until they were full.

"Bogg, have you checked the omni?"

"Not this morning. Last night it was red for some reason,"

"Hmmm, wonder what could be wrong?"

Bogg looked around as if someone was calling his name. "Darn it! There it goes agian!"

"What is?"

"A voice calling my name,"

Bogg sighed. He hated leaving the boy alone. "I'm gonna check it out..."

"I know, I know. Stay put,"

"You got it. I'll be right back,"

Sighing, Jeff finnished his coke and threw the can away as Bogg left the kitchen. Two hours later, Bogg still hadn't returned.

"C'mon, Bogg. This isn't funny!" Jeff said aloud.

"Jeff, help me." he heard Bogg's voice. It sounded like the older voyager was in pain.

"Bogg?"

"Jeff, help me. Please,"

Jeff got up and started walking towards the voice.

"Bogg, where are you?"

"Down in the cellar. Hurry," came the answer.

Jeff found the cellar and opened the door, which of course squeeked. The cellar was dark, but he found a string that turned on a light. This place was getting weirder and weirder!

"Bogg?"

"Down here," came the painful answer.

Jeff climbed down the ricketedy stairs. The cellar was cold and damp. And what he saw made him stand as if he had been frozen like a popcycle!

Before him his beloved pirate was strapped to a table, his arms spread out and his ankles also tied to leather wraps!

"Bogg!" Jeff cried out. He tried to run to his friend and father, but a tall stranger blocked his way.

Twelve year old Jeffrey Jones looked up and was shocked to see the one person he thought he'd never see again:

DRAKE!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, hello there, Voyager Jones. Nice to see you again," the smoggy voice of Drake came.

Jeff turned his eyes over to Bogg, who looked out of sorts.

"What you do to him?" tears started to form.

"Oh, dry your eyes. I haven't hurt him, not yet. I wanted to wait till you arrived,"

"Why? Wha---"

Drake took the boy by the arm and dragged him to the wall. Jeff saw chains and watched helplessly as Drake chained him to the wall. The chains were tight and heavy, but Jeff's attention was solely on Bogg.

"Bogg..." Jeff cried and the pirate slowly, almost painfully, turned his head to face the boy.

"Jeff--" Bogg croaked.

"Ugh...this little family reunion is way too much. Bogart, you know what to do." said Drake.

Jeff had failed to notice that there was a man standing by the table that had a wheel attached to it with a lever. The man looked severely handicapped, one eye totally shut. Actually, the man looked like the sidekick in the old Frankenstein movie with a lump in his back. The man looked to be in his mid to late sixties and Jeff found himself sorry for the old coot.

The man Drake had named 'Bogart' grabbed holed of the lever and pulled on it. Bogg screamed in pain.

"Bogg!!!!"

"Now, if you would tell me all that you know, I won't hurt your dear father any more."

Jeff looked at Drake in shock.

Drake chuckled. "Oh, yes. I know all about that adoption. How sweet that was,"

Drake walked over to Jeffrey. Drake was so close, Jeff could smell the cigar from Drake's mouth. The smell was so strong, Jeff almost gagged.

"Drake, please.." Jeff begged,tears falling down his cheeks. He hated seeing Bogg in pain and even more so, he hated knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

Drake brushed a finger against the boy's face and the lad grimaced. "Tell me all that you know and all will be well," the evil Voyager said.

"I don't know anything,"

"Oh, but you do, my dear boy. You do,"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" came Bogg's groggy voice from the table.

"Oh, my. You've awaken," Drake said and walked over to Bogg. Bogg's glassy eyes went over to Jeff and totally ignored the other man.

_It'll be all right_, he mouthed to Jeff, who nodded bravely.

Still standing next to Bogg, Drake looked over at Jeff. "Now, tell me, dear boy, what you know and he won't get hurt."

"Don't, Jeffrey..." Bogg said.

"Bogart, you do the honor's."

Bogart pulled the lever again. Bogg's screams filled the room and Jeff's ears.

"Bogg..." Jeff cried. He was feeling helpless and hated it. If only he had the omni...where was the thing? Could Drake have missed the omni on Bogg's belt clip?

Where these things made only in adult sizes? Jeff decided to wait to try when Drake would leave them.

Bogart pulled the lever again and Bogg's screams deafened the room.

"Oh, Phineas, do stop that screaming. It's giving me a headache!" Drake moaned as he reached up to his head.

Bogg somehow managed to laugh. "I'm the one getting pulled apart and **YOU** have a headache. Real rich, Drake. Now, let the boy go!"

"Not on your life, Phineas. I know that if I allow him to go, once I'm gone, he'll free you. And then you'll be after me."

"Oh, we wouldn't do that, would we, Jeff?" Bogg said, making his blue eyes tell the boy to follow his lead.

Thankfully the boy was smart enough to know what Bogg was getting at.

"No, of course not. We wouldn't dream of it,"

"Humph. I don't believe you,"

"Try us," Jeff said.

Bogg smiled. He knew his boy would get the idea. That's why the Tribunal made them a team.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've gone..." Drake said.

"There ya go. You've got Bogart here to watch us," Bogg said. His arms and legs ached to a point he had to wince in pain.

"All right, but no funny business!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Bogg said, a smirk on his face.

Drake left the three of them alone.

"Bogg..."

"I'm okay, kid. Are those things adult sizes?"

"I'm not sure, but I can check." Jeff was glad that Bogg had noticed about the chains. Keeping an eye on Bogart, who seemed to be keeping an eye on Bogg, he made his hands smaller by cupping the fingers together and squeezing them through the sockets. It was a little painful, but he was able to get the hands out. Jeff bent down and unbuckled his anklets, thankful for the the relief.

When Bogart saw that Jeff had gotten free, he pulled on the lever. Bogg moaned in pain, not wanting Drake to hear him.

Angrily, Jeff rushed to the old man. With all his might, he pushed Bogart to the floor. Hurriedly, Jeff untied the leather straps that bounded Bogg.

Bogg jumped off the table and grabbed his son in a great big bear hug.

"You save me, kid! I thought I was gonna be pulled apart!"

"Me,too, Bogg! I love you!" Jeff tightened his grip around Bogg's waist.

"Awwww, isn't this sweet..." came Drake's voice from the stairs.

"You can't hurt us, Drake. We're immune to you!" Bogg seethed.

"Yeah!" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry, master! I tried," Bogart said.

"I'm sure you did, Bogart." Drake said with an evil smile.

"Well, you won't get me, Bogg. I gave it try this time, but next time will be worse. Oh, **MUCH WORSE!**" And with that, Drake disappeared.

Jeff and Bogg turned to Bogart, who just stood there in shock.

"Bogg, we can't just leave him here alone." Jeff said.

"You know, kid, you're right. Where shall we take 'im?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. It's gotta be somewhere where people will take good care of him,"

Bogg grinned. "Headquarters?"

Jeff's face beamed. "Headquarters!"

In a flash, they were in headquarters. Security guards took Bogart while Councilman Coley talked to Jeff and Bogg.

"What happened to Drake?" Coley asked.

"He vanished, as usual. But, I doubt that'll be the last we see of him." Bogg told him.

"Unfortunately, Phineas, I think you're right. We'll keep a sharp look out for him. But, in the mean time, you two deserve some free time!"

"I just want a good night sleep!" Jeff said.

Bogg put an arm around him. "You got it, kid. A nice hot bath and a good night sleep!"

"Yeah!"

Councilman Coley watched the two leave the room. Those two were something special in deed...


End file.
